


One of the Boys

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt of "Jared and Jeff sharing an underage Jensen. Rimming and licking and making him feel good before they fuck him. Jensen any age between 5 and 15."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for the inaugural round of [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_masquerade**](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to the wonderful [](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/profile)[**tebtosca**](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/) and [](http://riyku.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://riyku.livejournal.com/)**riyku** for modding such a fun and kinky challenge!

“You be good for Uncle Jared and Jeff, now, you hear me, Jensen?” Jensen scowled as his mom threw the rusty Celica into reverse, backing slowly out of the driveway. Jensen _hated_ it when his mom treated him like a baby. He kicked at a rock, feeling a tiny, shameful flicker of glee when it bounced off the side of the car, leaving yet another scratch in its wake.

What did _she_ care if he was good for them or not? She was pretty much abandoning him, going off to have fun in Bora Bora or wherever for a month, on her fourth honeymoon. While he got stuck with Jared - not even his true uncle, just his last step-father’s brother - and his boyfriend, Jeff. Normally Jensen loved hanging out with the guys, but this time he was just being foisted off on them like some little kid. Now that he was thirteen, Jensen was plenty old to stay by himself. Or at least, that’s what he tried to convince his mom, but she’d pretty much laughed in his face and now she was dumping him here.

“Hey, Jensen, don’t worry, we’re going to have lots of fun together, just the three of us,” Jeff said, wrapping his long arm around Jensen.

“Yeah, whatever,” Jensen said, pushing out of Jeff’s hold and stomping off to the bedroom he’d be staying in for the next month. This was going to _suck_.

***

Around midnight that night, Jensen crept downstairs in search of a snack. Refusing to come out of his room was a small but satisfying rebellion, but he wished he’d thought to stockpile some grub first. He didn’t turn any lights on in the hallway, and padded silently on socked feet down the stairs towards the kitchen. But halfway down the stairs his attention was caught by a sound coming from the living room. He peered around the wall and let out only the smallest of gasps when the source of the noise was revealed.

Jensen’s eyes could barely make sense of the sight. Jared was kneeling on the couch, facing the back. Jeff was behind him, with...his face in Jared’s butt? And wait - Jared’s pants were off. Was this what gay guys did? Jensen thought they only sucked each other off and put their dicks in each others’ buttholes. He thought about that rather a lot, actually. But he had no idea what _this_ was.

He was about to turn back the way he’d come and go back to his room before they caught him watching, but then Jared let out a moan. At first Jensen thought he was hurt but then he realized with a burst of heat that Jared was moaning because he _liked_ what Jeff was doing to him. Jensen was pretty sure he could see Jeff’s tongue flickering, almost like he was licking Jared. Jensen almost unconsciously put his hand down on the front of his pajama pants, feeling his still-small penis grow harder than the one time when he’d gotten brave enough to search for porn on his mom’s computer. Jared’s moans grew louder, and without his permission Jensen’s feet propelled him further in the room because he just _had_ to see what Jeff was doing to him.

Jared must have seen him out of the corner of his eye because his head whipped around, his glazed-over gaze pinned directly on Jensen’s flushed face. He watched Jensen consideringly for a few moments, gaze dipping down to the tent in the front of Jensen’s pajama pants before returning to Jensen’s own wide green eyes, then his mouth quirked up in a lopsided smile that did funny things to Jensen’s stomach.

Jeff must have done something different because Jared started panting. His eyes never left Jensen’s face, but his hand was a blur of motion that drew Jensen’s attention and he realized that Jared was jacking off, with such speed and force that Jensen half-expected him to pull his dick off. Then suddenly he was shouting out, and a spray of pearly white drops arced out from the tip of his big dick, splattering wetly on the chocolate-colored leather sofa back.

“Damn, sweetheart,” Jeff murmured with a laugh, wiping at his face. “That was fast, what got into--” his words ceased abruptly as he caught Jared’s gaze, landing on Jensen who was standing slackjawed and red-faced, with his hand forgotten on his hard penis. “Oh, shit. Jensen.”

“I..uh-” Jensen stammered, and made to turn around and run back to his room but Jared’s soothing voice stopped him.

“It’s okay to be curious, Jensen,” he said softly. “Did you like what you saw?”

Jeff looked like he was going to interrupt but Jared shot him a look that Jensen couldn’t decipher, and he stayed silent. Jensen nodded. He didn’t know exactly what they had been doing, but Jared had sure seemed to enjoy it.

“Would you like to try it? Be a big boy with us?”

Jeff shot a shocked look at Jared, but Jared just smiled serenely at him before holding his hand out to Jensen.

“Come on, Jensen, you’ll like it, I promise.”

Jensen hesitated only a moment before putting his hand in Jared’s. He smiled reassuringly at Jeff, who seemed torn for a second before returning Jensen’s smile. “Okay.”

***

Now Jensen stood bent over on the couch, hands atop the back of it where Jensen and Jeff had directed him after taking off his pajama bottoms. He still had his Superman t-shirt on, and it felt a little weird and a lot exciting to be half-dressed like this, naked butt exposed to the heated gazes of the two grown-up men standing behind him. They were completely naked, and Jensen’s eyes had almost bulged out of his head when he had snuck a peek at their big penises before taking the position Jared had coaxed him into.

Jared’s hand came out and his fingers gently trickled over the curve of Jensen’s ass, so light they were barely there. It felt good, and Jensen wanted more, so he wiggled his butt a little in demand. He thought he heard a muffled moan from one of the men behind him, and a little smile curved his lips. He wanted to be good at this. Just like the grown-ups.

Jared’s hand kept up its motions, sliding over Jensen’s ass over and over, moving ever closer to his crack with each pass until on the next Jensen felt the tips of Jared’s fingers slide right up against his hole, pressing slightly before they were gone again as if they’d never been there. Jensen couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips at the sensation.

“Such a good boy,” Jared soothed, “so good for us.” Jensen felt his warm breath on his lower back a moment before he felt both of Jared’s hands pulling his cheeks slightly apart to expose the tightly puckered pink hole buried between them.

“Look, Jeff, look how pretty,” Jared practically cooed, and Jensen heard Jeff’s murmur of agreement. For a fleeting second he felt Jeff’s fingertips drift directly over his furled skin where Jared held him open, and past, to the soft hairless pouch of his sac in a soft caress that made Jensen shiver and gasp.

“Taste him,” Jared said, and Jensen felt that exciting, swooping feeling in his stomach again at the dark undertones in Jared’s voice. It distracted him a little, so he was taken by surprise by the prickle of Jeff’s stubble on the bottoms of his ass cheeks just before he felt the press of a tongue right up against his hole. It was wet and soft, and Jeff groaned at the taste as he licked Jensen over and over. At first Jensen was embarrassed, and it felt pretty weird, someone else touching him there, but once he got over the strangeness of it all he was pushing back into Jeff’s tongue and moaning at how good it felt. Especially when Jeff started sucking at his hole in between licks, getting him all wet and filling the room with the sound of slurping and smacking lips. It should have been gross but it really, really wasn’t.

“You like that, buddy?” Jared asked him. He removed his hands from Jensen’s ass, letting Jeff take over holding his cheeks apart.

“Yes,” Jensen squeaked, face red with embarrassment. Jared laughed, clearly charmed by Jensen’s shyness.

“Do you want to try something more?”

Jensen thought about it for only a second. He liked everything that had happened so far, and the guys weren’t hurting him, so he was willing to try pretty much anything they wanted at this point.

“S-sure,” he assented.

Jared maneuvered their bodies so that he was standing in front of Jensen on the couch, sitting on the seat back. With how Jensen was standing, bent over with Jeff’s tongue in his ass, that put Jared’s dick _right_ in front of his face. It was mostly hard again, despite Jared having come earlier, and Jared gripped it in one hand as if offering it to Jensen.

Jensen might not have known what that ass-licking stuff was all about, but he knew enough from porn to know what Jared had in mind.

“Y-you want me to suck on you?” he asked timidly.

“Would you like that?” Jared asked softly.

Jensen didn’t answer, just bent forward and took the head of Jared’s penis between his lips. It had a sharp taste to it, different from anything he’d tasted before. It tasted dark and forbidden, and Jensen wanted more.

“Damn, baby, you’re so good to try this!” Jared moaned a little, and Jensen felt a thrill of pride. It made him suck harder, the head of the big dick stretching his mouth wide. He couldn’t take very much in, so Jared helped him wrap his hands around the rest and showed him how to stroke, offering praise when he had the motions going in a rhythm that Jared liked.

It was kind of hard to keep the right rhythm on Jared while he was still squirming on Jeff’s tongue, even more so when suddenly he felt something hard poking at his spit-soaked hole. It was Jeff’s finger, Jensen realized, and he almost asked Jeff to stop until the pad of his finger brushed against a spot inside him that made him cry out with the pleasure of it, the sound muffled by Jared’s hard dick. Jeff laughed softly behind him as he pushed back on that wicked finger.

They continued that way for a few minutes, letting Jensen get used to the feelings, before Jeff removed his finger and leaned over and reached for something under the couch. Jensen couldn’t see what he was doing, but the finger came back twofold, slicked by something slippery. It was a much tighter fit this time, and Jensen’s eyebrows came together in dissatisfaction for a moment before the fingers hit that magic spot inside him again. It was even more intense than the last time Jeff did it, and Jensen reckoned he’d do pretty much anything they asked at this point, as long as they kept making him feel this good.

Jeff slid his fingers in and out of Jensen’s hole, the way smoothed by the slippery stuff he’d used, until it didn’t feel strange anymore. Jensen’s dick was the hardest it had ever been, even though nobody had touched it. Which was just as well, since he couldn’t last very long yet and he didn’t want the guys to be disappointed in him if he came too soon.

Suddenly Jeff took his fingers out, and Jared touched Jensen’s shoulders to get him to pull off his dick.

“We shouldn’t leave Jeff out, Jensen, should we?”

Jensen shook his head vigorously. Jeff had made him feel so good; he wanted to make Jeff feel good too.

“Do you want me to suck on him for a while?” Jensen offered. The two men laughed at his earnestness.

“Yeah, baby, you can suck on Jeff. But there’s a way we can all feel good at once, would you like to do that?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, ‘course!” Jensen said enthusiastically. Jeff swore, and Jensen just grinned because he knew it meant he’d said the right thing, that Jeff was happy.

The men helped him step down off the couch and directed him to his hands and knees on the floor. Jeff knelt in front of him and Jensen immediately took him between his lips, confident from what he’d learned doing this to Jared. Jeff wasn’t quite as thick as Jared so Jensen was able to take a little more of him into his mouth, and Jensen liked that. He wanted to keep practicing this so someday he could take an entire dick in his mouth, just like he’d seen that day on the internet.

Behind him, he could hear the flick of a lid and he knew Jared was getting out more of that slippery stuff. He expected to feel Jared’s fingers slide into him like Jeff’s had, but instead he felt something bigger pressing against his hole. He tensed a little, and Jared shushed him, stroking his hand soothingly down Jensen’s back.

“It’s okay, big boy,” Jared said softly, “You can take this. Just relax and let me in.”

Jensen relaxed as much as he could, determined to make Jared proud of him. He felt the pressure against his hole increasing, pushing harder and harder until suddenly it broke through the tight ring of muscle and the tip of Jared’s dick was inside him.

“Look at that, baby, you’re being so good for me,” Jared moaned, and Jensen could only imagine what Jared was seeing, the tip of his dick breaching Jensen’s hole for the very first time. It hurt a little, but Jensen was stretched enough from Jeff’s thick fingers that it didn’t hurt _too much_. He was proud that he didn’t let out a single cry.

Jared rocked back and forth in little movements behind him, working just the first couple inches of his dick in shallowly and out of Jensen’s hole, letting him get used to the feeling. He reached over and poured a little more slick down the crack of Jensen’s ass, letting it pool around where Jensen was impaled. Finally, when Jensen relaxed completely around the slick slide of Jared’s dick, Jared pushed forward all the way until he was fully seated inside Jensen’s tight channel. Both Jensen and Jared moaned at the sensation, and the vibration of Jensen’s mouth around Jeff’s dick made him groan too.

“Okay, little man, here we go,” Jared warned, and Jensen wondered what he was talking about before Jared started slowly fucking his full length in and out, the motions pushing and pulling Jensen onto and off of Jeff’s dick in the same rhythm.

It was thrilling and exciting and forbidden and Jensen was so happy he was making Jeff and Jensen feel good. He could hardly make sense of all the sensations coursing through his body. His nipples were tight little peaks of excitement, his dick was rock-hard, and his ass was so full and aching from the pressure of Jared inside him. No wonder grown-ups always wanted to do this! Jensen knew he was going to do it every chance he got, too.

Jared’s thrusts against his ass were increasing in speed and force until Jensen had to hold onto Jeff’s hips just to keep from being choked by the dick filling his mouth. Suddenly Jeff was moaning louder and Jensen tasted a bitter liquid. He pulled off in surprise, only to have the last of Jeff’s come pulse out over his lips and cheeks.

“Let me see, Jensen,” Jared said commandingly, and Jensen looked over his shoulder, green eyes wide with confusion.

“Oh, fuck, that’s hot,” said Jared, and his strokes became erratic, slamming into Jensen in a way that didn’t hurt, exactly, but thrilled him with their intensity. Jared brushed against that bright spot inside him a few more times and Jensen came with a startled cry, without anyone having even touched his dick. Jared followed with a roar, screwing his hips tightly against Jensen’s ass as he emptied himself inside.

After the men petted and soothed him with praise, telling him how proud they were of him. They took him upstairs and cleaned him off with a damp washcloth before settling him between them in their giant bed. Jensen smiled to himself contentedly as he drifted off to sleep. At least when his mom came back, he could tell her honestly that he’d been good for Jared and Jeff while she was away.


End file.
